Badfic
by Lady Sigyn
Summary: Marysues, extreme oocness, and pointless plots. If you think you've read the worst fanfic ever, you haven't seen anything until you've read this parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Badfic**

**Chapter 1**

**By BakaDaz**

Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ characters and all related material do not belong to me. I also do not claim credit for any horrible ideas presented in this fanfic, others have come up with these ideas I merely exaggerated and mocked them.

One day, Inuyasha was walking down a road when all of a sudden he sensed a demon with a bunch of jewel shards, even though he doesn't have the ability to sense jewel shards. Anyway, the demon was big and ugly and it had big teeth. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and tried to swipe at it, but he missed. Then the demon grabbed Inuyasha and almost completely beat him when out of no where a girl flew through the air and beat the demon up real good, because Inuyasha wasn't strong enough to do it. When Inuyasha collected the jewel shards he saw the girl and this is what she looked like.

She had dirty blonde hair and bluish eyes. She had cat ears and a cat tail, because she was a neko hanyou (yes, your other is so awesome to use random Japanese words like that). She was also very beautiful, extremely beautiful... coincidentally, she was too beautiful for words to describe her. She just was real pretty, with big boobs, huge ones, and a nice butt. Anyway, the girl was so awe-inspiring, that Inuyasha's jaw dropped, even though he never shows any interest in a person's looks but that does not matter right now, because the girl is too beautiful for him to act like himself.

Suddenly, Kagome and the others came up. Their presence not previously mentioned, so it is unknown if they had been here the whole time, they walk up to Inuyasha and the new girl.

"Wow," Miroku commented, "she is hot. Even though I would never use the term 'hot' because this is Sengoku Jidai, and such a term is not used and also because my linguistic skills are far too superior to everyone else in the series. However, this does not matter right now. As I said, wow she is hot."

"Miroku," Sango yelled, because the writer has only seen the dubbed version and is ignorant to how much the dub takes away from Sango's politeness. "That was a dumb thing to say!" So she beats the crap out of him, which not only is superiorly non-descriptive, but rather out of character as she usually just bonks him on the head with her Haraikotsu and the most she has ever 'beat the crap out of him' is when she is poisoned in episode 132.

By now, a large drool puddle had appeared by Inuyasha as he drooled over the girl's beauty. "What is your name?" he asked in awe.

"My name is Sarah," replies the obviously un-Japanese-named girl, so why she is in Feudal Japan we will never know.

"You are awesome," Inuyasha said.

"I agree," Kagome said.

"Will you be our friend?" Shippo asked. Then everyone in the Inuyasha group thought she was cool since she defeated the demon. Kagome invited her to join them on their journey and all the guys fell in love with her.

For example, one day Sesshoumaru appeared out of no where, because a lot of Inuyasha fangirls are obsessed with him and find it a sin to go a whole story without mentioning him and his apparent beauty.

"My, you are beautiful," Sesshoumaru said to her when he saw her. "I think I shall join you guys on your journey to defeat Naraku so that I can be with you forever."

And thus the group sat out on their journey, the three boys worshiping Sarah during the journey and Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippo talking about how cool she was. Oh, and Jaken wasn't there, because they killed him, because the other thinks he's annoying.

--I am not updating this story until I get 500 reviews!

--The Author

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, it had to be done. I am getting annoyed and... well... I needed to amuse myself. I hope you enjoy this story, I'm going to hopefully get the next chapter out soon. I'm going to try my best not to make the rating go up, even though I have some evil plans for this. As with everything... thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Badfic

Chapter 2

By BakaDaz

The group walked for a couple days and stuff, Sarah leading the group now because Inuyasha thought she was so awesome that she should do it. All was well and everyone was happy, until another demon attacked. Now, we all know that Sesshoumaru is full demon and can defeat anything, Inuyasha with his sword can take down enormous enemies, Miroku can suck virtually anything into his kazaana, and Sango is an experienced demon exterminator... But, everyone cowered at the sight of the demon except Sarah, who leapt into the air and kicked the demon. With that one kick, she destroyed it and it was gone. Everyone praised her, and her beauty, and awesomness, and her huge boobs.

Anyways, all of a sudden, Kikyo popped out of nowhere. Now, a lot of Inuyasha fans do not like Kikyo, because they think she comes in-between Inuyasha and Kagome and don't even acknowledge that Kikyo could have killed Inuyasha many times and didn't – her love for him is so strong. That does not matter, though. Kikyo is an evil witch.

"Evil witch," growled Inuyasha, who would never call her that but, hey, it's a fanfiction.

"Inuyasha, you're going with me to Hell," Kikyo replied, which seems to be a very famous comment from her in fanfictions.

"No he isn't," yelled Sarah, who appears to have taken the main role in the Inuyasha universe somehow. Then, from out of nowhere, she pulls out a hidden sword with powers that no other sword could ever go up against, and strikes Kikyo with it. Then we continue talking in present tense for a bit...

Kikyo cries out in pain from what has just happened to her and then becomes ash. Everyone cheered because no one liked her and they continue on venturing off a bit.

"I'm tired," Kagome says.

"You're always tired," Inuyasha replied in an annoyed voice.

Due to the fact that Kagome always seems to sit Inuyasha for very pointless reasons in fanfictions, she yells out her 'sit' command and Inuyasha hits the ground, making a crater.

Sarah yelled at Kagome for doing such a thing to him. Kagome apologized. Then the group all sat down and made a fire, Sesshoumaru and Rin away from the rest of the group.

"You know, Sarah," Kagome said with a smile. "Even though you're obviously stealing Inuyasha away from me and I should be very concerned right now, it doesn't really bother me and I think you're the coolest person ever."

"Gee, thanks Kagome," Sarah replied.

"Me, too," Sango agreed.

Sarah was happy that everyone liked her, although there was little shock. Finally, when everyone was asleep, Sarah sensed a demon, though no one else did, and awoke to leave and find Naraku.

"Don't you think what you're doing is evil? All these people are sad because of you!"

"Gee," Naraku replied. "I never thought about it like that... You've made me realize what bad things I have been doing. Nevertheless, I should try to kill you."

"NO," Sarah yelled and pulled out a magical sword she had and kicked Naraku's butt so bad he went crying back to his castle.

When Sarah returned to the group, Sesshoumaru approached her and told her how beautiful she was and how awesome of a fighter she was, although Sesshoumaru would never say such things, much less the word "awesome."

Then, Inuyasha came up and he pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way and told her he thought she was more beautiful and stronger. Sarah thought that was sweet of him.

Then, Miroku shoved both of them out of the way and declared his love for her. So, the three guys fought over her, for some reason forgetting about previous feelings and so on. None of them knowing what would happen the next day...

501 more reviews, or no update!

The Author

A/N: Yes, to clarify, everything between the "By BakaDaz" and the author note is the actual story, of course I'm mocking how some authors ask for ridiculous amounts of reviews before updating again. Well, until next time, thanks for reading.


End file.
